


Saitology

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Introspection, M/M, POV: Present tense, POV: Sano, POV: first person, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: A very important branch of scientific study. For Sano, anyway.





	Saitology

  


There are four cells they typically use for short-term containment at the main police station. Sometimes, when there were a bunch of people involved in whatever they're getting arrested for (like a brawl or something) they'll open up the long-term cells, but most officers usually just grab the four worst offenders and toss us into short-term for a night or two as an example. I say 'us' because 'worst offender' usually describes me pretty well, so I'm often one of the examples. If _he's_ the officer, I'm _always_ one of the examples. 

Funny thing is, even though he's about the most consistent person I know and even though he always drags me in first so he's got his choice of cell, he doesn't always put me in the same one. The main reason I started thinking about this at all was because it seemed so random, and he's just not a random type of guy. So I've been paying attention -- making a study of it, you might say -- because it seemed weird. And I've begun to figure out the pattern; of course it's not _really_ random. 

The first cell is just opposite the entry. That means it's the first one you see when you come into the cell area, and the _only_ one you see if you just glance down the stairs. The police chief likes to see that cell occupied, since I guess he thinks that means his men are doing their job. He also likes to see it clean, and I'm pretty sure that's more just because he's a bit of a neat freak than for reputability or concern for prisoners' health. But that does mean it's the cleanest of all of them. 

The chief doesn't much like to see _me_ in there, though; it makes him nervous, mostly because I'm Kenshin's friend but partly because he knows how much damage this fist of mine can cause the premises if I really don't want to be there. Saitou hates station politics, but that doesn't mean he's not aware of them... so unless he specifically _wants_ to make the chief nervous (which, occasionally, he does), he usually keeps me out of the first cell unless every single other prisoner would actually look _worse_ in there than me. 

And one time when he practically had no real reason to arrest me at all -- seriously, it was totally for show, and even Saitou admitted it -- and the chief was out working on something at another station for a couple of days, Saitou let me hang out in that most comfortable (least uncomfortable) cell. Usually when I'm in there, Saitou's annoyed, but not actually at me... so he sometimes comes by to chat. Usually about the things that are annoying him, which, when that's not me, is pretty funny to listen to. 

But the second cell... well, that one's just the opposite. That's the _most_ uncomfortable cell, because it's drafty and damp and, since it's half hidden behind a pillar so you don't really see it unless you're purposely over there to look, it practically never gets cleaned. He tosses me in there when he's mad at me: when whatever he arrested me for was actually my fault or particularly stupid -- or he thinks it was. And I hate to say it, but when he thinks that, he's _usually_ right. 

I like to claim he's biased and totally unreasonable, but, since I've been paying such close attention to this cell thing, I've been forced to admit... well, I think he still overreacts, because that's how he expels stress, but I _do_ sometimes do some pretty stupid shit, and... I can't really blame him for getting mad. Just don't tell him I said so. 

Anyway, he sometimes comes to visit me when I'm in the second cell, too -- I mentioned the pillar, right? so there's pretty good privacy... but when he's mad at me, the conversation's a little different from when he's just arrested me for show. Still interesting, just usually a lot more painful. 

The third cell and the fourth have a brick that comes out of the connecting wall. It's easy to work free from the third side, but not so much from the fourth, especially if you don't know it's there, so it's kinda considered a fixture of the third cell. Sometimes Saitou wants to get someone talking, for whatever reason, and if he's in the mood to trust me he'll sort of assign me to do that. And I do it, not only because it's interesting but also because he'll reward me for it in one way or another. Plus it's nice to be trusted. 

You'd think at that point he'd put me in the third cell, but it's actually when he puts me in the _fourth_ that I know he wants me to talk to someone next door, since the prisoner in the third cell is more likely to mess with the brick and initiate a conversation with a fellow prisoner (and even if he doesn't, _I_ still know how to get the brick out from the other side). 

He only puts _me_ in the third cell when he's still worried about the situation even after arrests have been made. It took me a while to figure this one out, since I've never actually seen the cells evacuated, and at first I thought it was just wishful thinking, but by now I'm pretty sure I'm right. The third cell has the newest lock of the four, ever since someone who totally wasn't me broke the old one -- the easiest and quickest to open where the key never sticks. And when whatever situation landed me in there isn't quite done with, and some unknown element still exists that might, for example, want to eliminate witnesses or get some kind of revenge on the police by attacking at the station, apparently Saitou likes to feel like he could get me out in a hurry if he needed to. 

Of course that's him being a control freak; I could break out of any of those cells in twenty seconds without _his_ help, and I only really stay in 'em in the first place out of respect for him (only don't tell him that), and there's no unknown element that would be any kind of threat to me... but it's exciting (and a pretty big triumph!) to know he cares. 

My favorite cell isn't any of those four, though. What I like best is the other downstairs hallway, the long-term cells. See, even though they're a little smaller, those ones have solid doors and thicker walls, less traffic going by, more privacy in general... you get where I'm going with this? 

Maybe it's weird that my favorite cells are the more intense ones intended for the real kind of criminal I'm really not (most of the time), but I guess it's no weirder than having a favorite at all... or that he only puts me in those more serious cells when he's actually pretty happy with me. 

The thing right now is, there are four long-term cells since that hallway matches the other... and I don't have the faintest idea why he chooses which cell he does over there. Does it correspond with something specific he's in the mood for, or what? Since I'm pretty much in the mood for anything any time, I haven't really noticed. Which seems pretty unscientific of me. I don't have enough data. 

Which is why right now I'm trying to keep quiet out back of this shop I heard some whispers about earlier, looking to stop a crime but maybe cause a little damage in the process. 

It's going to be hard to orchestrate a situation where I've done him a favor but he still has to arrest me, where he's got someone better than me for visibility and he doesn't need me to talk to any of the other guys... but in the name of my research I've got to try. And if it doesn't work this time, I'll try again. And again. For science, you know? 

Yeah, for science.


End file.
